


Unopened Gift

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Mary POV, Pre-Series, birthday fic, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: It's Dean birthday and there is a gift that hasn't been opened. Told in Mary's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of the characters here just using them for my entertainment  
> So, I noticed I’ve never written a birthday fic for Dean so I thought I’d try my hand on it. Not my best but I just started writing it and I guess it came out better than I thought.   
> Hope you enjoy

Mary smiled down at the little bundle. She was exhausted and sore but couldn’t help but be happy with the end results; her baby, Dean. The baby had his eyes shut, sleepy after having been fed. Mary couldn’t help but think how cute Dean was. His eyes were blue and he had a little tuft of blond hair. His little pink mouth opened wide at the yawn he gave. Mary gave a little giggle.

“There are my two favorite people in the whole world,” Mary looked up to see John stepping in the room. He had a huge smile on his face, flowers in one hand and two gifts in the other.

“Hey, what you got there?”

“Oh, just a gift for my lovely lady and my newborn son.”

Mary smiled, “Thanks, babe, why don’t you come and take a better look at our son?”

John walked up, put the two unopened gifts on the table by Mary’s bedside, and took Dean out of Mary’s arms; his smile when he looked down at that baby could rival the sun’s light.

“He’s so small and so cute,” he said breathlessly, “Look at what you did, Mary.”

“Hey, I can’t take all the credit, you helped, too.”

Mary couldn’t help but give a yawn, she was tired.

“Why don’t you rest, Mary, I’ll take care of him.”

Mary gave John a warm smile, “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Mary closed her eyes and started drifting off, the last thing she heard was, “Happy birthday little Dean, I’m your daddy and that beautiful woman there is your mommy. We can’t wait to take you home.”

Mary closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 

 

Mary woke up suddenly. She was in the bunker with Castiel probably in the sitting room. She frowned. Today was Dean’s birthday and instead of celebrating with him after thirty-four years since the last time she was able to, she was alone in a bunker with a guilt-ridden angel. She felt guilt, too. If she had been there she would be with her boys, or she could’ve helped them in some way…

Mary got up and opened the on of the drawers and took out a neatly wrapped birthday present. She had seen the perfect thing for Dean and bought it. She had no idea where her boys were but she did know she would get them back and when the were together again she was celebrating her first born’s birthday. The unopened gift was just for Dean but a symbol of hope. She had the present and Dean would open, she didn’t care if she had to go beyond the ends of the Earth to get her two boys but she was. She was a Winchester, and as long as she was alive she would always be there to save her babies.

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

 


End file.
